Ginevra's Revenge
by Alexandria J. Malfoy
Summary: ginny gets revenge on someone she now hates, lots of distruction...so fun! one shot...draco, ginny, harry R&R thanx


Disclaimer: I don't own nufin, J.K does.

Hey everyone, to the two people who read my other story 'The Letter' thank you. For those who didn't….GO READ!

* * *

It was hot. Very hot in fact, people were practically walking around in their swimming costumes…ok so maybe not, but they were wearing very little.

Ginny came speeding down the M25 into London where her ex's apartment was situated, winding down the narrow traffic congested roads into the central.

Sighing, she turned on the radio and pulled the roof down; letting the full force of the wind calm her anger that was caused by all the lies she'd been told over the last 3 months.

She stopped at a red light, while singing along to bits of a tune that was playing

'_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again'  
_

The sleek silver Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet convertible pulled up across the road to a posh block of apartments. Ginny sat there fixing her tinted Givenchy sunglasses and smoothed down her hair so that it didn't look like a birds nest.

She looked around and waited, until she saw him….with 'it.' She pressed a button and the roof came back up, sliding into place. The two people strolled leisurely down the road totally ignoring Ginny's car. His arm was slung over the lady's shoulders and her arm was around his waist.

Ginny scowled and turned off the radio. She got out of the car and walked across the road, into the big lobby. Here, she opened her dark blue clutch bag and took out her keys. She walked towards the lift (elevator) and waited for one of the lifts to open.

The fourth one opened and she stepped inside, pressing the 15th floor button. Just as the door were about to close, she saw a man coming towards the doors. She pressed the 'door open' button and let the man in; he pressed the 11th floor button and turned towards her.

"Thanks for holding the door for me." He said

"No problem." She answered not looking at him

"I'm sorry but do I know you? I swear I've seen you before."

"Me? Nope, I used to live here…but I don't any more."

"No, before that I've seen you somewhere." He said confused

"Oh well. So why you here?" she asked politely

"I'm here to see a mate who lives up here. What about you?" he replied

"I'm here for revenge." She said simply

"Er…right… well. I may see you, or I may not. So goodbye." He said

"Goodbye then." She replied

She watched him walk off and only after that did she realize who it was.

"Oh goodness! It had to be me." She said banging her head on her fist, while a lady walked past the lift with an eyebrow raised

"WHAT?" she snapped, glad that the doors had closed and she was going back up.

**3 minutes later**

****

She put on her leather gloves and walked over to the door fitting the keys into the lock sighing in relief after the door swung open. She walked into the living room and ran her hand along the shelf above the fire place, watching with satisfaction as the little ornaments and pictures smashed to the floor shattering into hundreds of pieces.

She stopped at a large frame with her ex and 'it' splashing each other in the lake at Hogwarts. She picked it up gently and sat on the sofa near to a lovely glass coffee table. Studying the picture she recognized her-self in the background sun-bathing in a cute bikini, she wasn't the only one staring, there was quite a few of them just staring at her!

She stood up, after remembering why she was here, raised the photo frame above her head and let it drop 'accidentally' straight on to that glass table, watching with delight as the layer of glass broke in half and then shattered onto the floor. Leaving only the metal base standing.

Leaving the living room she walked into the bathroom. She plugged up the bath and turned on the taps letting it run. Turning her back on the bath she went to the cupboard under the sink, opening it she found a load of toiletries including a bag full of make up.

Tipping the contents into the sink she picked through the bits and pieces.

"Ohh, perdy!" she exclaimed after seeing a midnight blue eye shadow, after brushing it over her eyelids, she found a burgundy coloured lipstick too.

"Ewww!" she said after thing of the lady's lips that had touched it, she ripped off some tissue and swiped it across the top, and applied it to her lips.

Taking another look at the bath she saw some bubble bath sitting on the side, grabbing them she poured three full bottles into the water, then she went to the sink and picked out the nail varnishes sitting there, she dropped them into the water with the lids unscrewed, left the taps to run, and walked out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

She walked into the master bedroom, and went straight to the wardrobe. Flicking through the many clothes of theirs she had a great idea. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of sauce – one of them ketchup and the other BBQ sauce. Going back into the clothes she chucked them in a pile and was just about to cover them when…..she saw it….a beautiful scarf! She picked it up thinking that it would match perfectly with her outfit; she tied it around her waist and continued the job she had stopped before.

Dropping the bottle she looked at the dressing table, where inside she saw a chunky silver necklace with a blue gem in the center, she put it on and chucked the rest on to the floor. In a drawer she found another lipstick. She took it and sat before the 3-mirrores joined together, on the biggest one she wrote

_I learnt how to be a bitch_

_Yours was born one._

Now she went back into the kitchen and promptly emptied the cupboards, drawers, shelves, the fridge and the freezer contents on to the floor. She spotted a bag of flour and carried it into the study where she emptied it over everything, scattering the papers into the air and chucking a paper weight into the computer screen.

She walked into the entrance hall, and over to the large mirror and looked at her self. Her hair was dyed black, and her eyes were crystal blue, and her skin colour was ivory. Her vest top fitted a little too well, showing off the Celtic symbol at the bottom of her spine. Her long legs were partly covered in a blue mini skirt, and was wearing a pair of knee high white socks under a pair of low converses. 'Its' scarf looked wonderful around the top of the skirt too. Turning to the door she took out a felt tip pen and wrote on the door.

_Rebels can't be tamed. They aren't just left in the dark about things. You leant that the hard way._

She took her sunglasses out of her bag and slotted them on her head. Sticking the bag under her arm, she strode out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She pulled off the gloves and stuck them too into her bag.

In the lift she met the man again, and they had a little conversation ending with Ginny asking how he would be getting home, he replied

"By the train"

"Do you want a lift? I've got a proposition for you." She told him while putting on her sunglasses after passing the peoples flat that she had just trashed.

"Sure thanks" he answered

"No probs"

She led him to her car and he looked surprised that she could afford a porsche 911

"What was your name?" he asked her

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

He looked momentarily stunned, but he got over it and slid into the other seat.

"Let's get down to busine-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

But was stopped by a shrill scream erupting from near by. She smirked to herself and pulled out of the space, opening the roof again and continuing to talk with her passenger.

**later on**

****

"Look who it is Ginny." Said Blaise

"Hmmmpppf" she replied

"Devon you ready to go?" Blaise asked his girlfriend, who nodded

"Well, here it goes."

She linked hands with her companion and set off towards the couple.

"Hello! Isn't it nice seeing you here!" Ginny exclaimed with sarcasm dripping off her words

"Ginny, who you with?" he replied

"Oh i'm sorry; this is my boyfriend, his mate Blaise, and his girlfriend Devon. Who's that?" she asked innocently

"This is Lavender."

Only then did lavender look up, her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"Oh, hi. Aren't you from Hog-……hold on, is that my scarf? You have my scarf!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, and yes I do not like you, but I will warn you. Don't get too attached to him, you never know when he will cheat on you. And you…"

She turned towards him

"When were you actually going to tell me that you were going to dump me? She asked

"I…was….well…." he stuttered

"Save it harry. Come on Draco lets go"

"MALFOY? Ginny you can't go out with him!"

"Didn't you read the message on your door, or are you just naturally dumb?"

Harry's face dropped, but lavender launched herself at Ginny, but Draco stepped in

"Sit down and shut up, on no account are you to harm my girlfriend" he commanded

Ginny tugged at his hand and the two couples left, each going their different ways.

"So do you want to go out with me?" Draco asked

"Ok then, why not." Ginny replied happily, but just as she was getting into the car she remembered something.

"I'll be right back, wait here."

She dashed back into the restaurant and found Harry comforting Lavender.

"What? Haven't you cause enough trouble?" harry said savagely

"Oh get a grip; I just wanted to say sorry…"

"What for?" harry asked suspicious now

"For letting me realize that I could do so much better than you. Oh and thanks for letting me use your credit card…" she said

"WHAT? WHEN?" he asked furiously

"When you gave it to me saying that I could get anything I wanted after you made me cry during an argument. I felt so much better after my shopping spree"

"What did you get?" harry asked

"It's gorgeous. A brand new silver Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet convertible." She announced loudly, so that people could hear.

Harry looked speechless, and Ginny took the chance to stroll out of the restaurant to the car.

"Did I miss anything?" Draco asked

"Apart from me thanking harry for the car, him being speechless- oh and him not realizing that I still have the credit card……then no, not really." She replied as they pulled away into the warm night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanx for reading this, the song is by Kelly Clarkson- since you been gone

Please R&R

Luv you all

.Alexia.


End file.
